


You Can Feed Me

by lolzilla



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Jughead Jones, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spin the Bottle, a mix of riverdale and comic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: When you turn sixteen a mark appears on your wrist that represents your soulmate. It isn't until Reggie seems like he doesn't like his soulmate that Jughead begins to worry that his wont like or respect his sexuality.Based on the tumblr thing + a soulmate au BECAUSE I CAN





	1. Reggie's birthday party

On your sixteenth birthday you get a symbol on your wrist that represented your soulmate. The only problem was that Jughead didn't want a soulmate, relationships had never really made sense to him. Kissing and cuddles were more Archie and Betty's thing. Nevertheless, nobody had ever gone through their sixteenth birthday without getting their mark, he had to have a soulmate.

It wasn't until Reggie's birthday a month before his that Jughead really began to get nervous about his soulmate mark. There was a huge party at the Mantle house and to Jughead's surprise he had been invited personally by Reggie that morning. According to Kevin, Reggie's soulmate mark had already appeared but he was outright refusing to show it to anyone. Jughead couldn't understand why, he had always assumed Reggie would end up with some hot chick who really only wanted his dad's cash. For Reggie to hide his mark - could he not like his soulmate? Was that possible? Your soulmate was supposed to be perfect for you but if Reggie didn't like his soulmate who might Jughead get stuck with?He might get some sort of sexual deviant, or someone who didn't understand his needs were different. Jughead fumed about this for the rest of the day. 

As for Reggie, no amount of badgering was getting him to reveal his soulmate mark. Cheryl had spent the whole day trying to get him to show her and by the time the party was in full swing she was getting frustrated. She walked into the living room where Jughead was happily eating pizza on the couch. After glancing around a grin split her face, "Okay people, let's get this party going. It's spin the bottle time!"

Jughead quickly stood to attempt an escape from the room but was blocked by Reggie, "Where are you going needle nose?"

Reggie's hand was against the door frame and from under his sleeve he could see a small grey point sticking out. He was trying to figure out what it could be when Archie spoke behind him, "Come on Jug, it'll be completely platonic."

Jughead sighed as he returned to his pizza, there was no way he was getting out of this room. Cheryl smiled and produced an empty wine bottle seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the coffee table, "Who's going first?"

As Betty and Veronica took spots around the table Archie excitedly grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle stopped on Cheryl and Betty and Veronica were visibly angry. Archie leaned across the table and kissed Cheryl's cheek before seating himself again. Cheryl's smile only grew, "Okay, Reggie's next."

"What? How does that make sense?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "You go counter clockwise from the person who got kissed. Duh."

"I'm petty sure it's the exact opposite," Jughead said from the couch. He was displeased that they had left a gap in their circle so the bottle could still land on him.

"Like you would know," Cheryl quipped. She turned to her right, "Spin the bottle Reggie."

Reggie reached over and spun the bottle with a grin. Once again, it landed on Cheryl. As Reggie kissed Cheryl's cheek midge popped her head in the door, "What's going on in here?"

"Spin the bottle, wanna join?" Betty answered.

"Sure," Midge sat down next to Reggie. He shuffled slightly away from her, the action going unnoticed by everyone except Jughead, who was still thinking of people who might be Reggie's soulmate. It could be Midge, Reggie might be hiding it so Moose doesn't come after him.

"Okay Reggie, it's your turn again."

He spun the bottle and Jughead held his breath as the bottle slowed by him but landed on Archie. Reggie glanced around the circle looking confused. Cheryl rolled her eyes, sometimes Jughead was worried she might actually pull something, and gestured across the table, "What are you waiting for? Kiss Archie and let's get this show on the road."

"What? I'm not kissing him, he's a guy!"

"What happened to completely platonic?" Jughead asked from the couch. Reggie looked like he was about to protest more but instead he relented and placed the briefest kiss kiss Jughead had ever seen to Archie's cheek. Betty and Veronica giggled and Cheryl quickly snapped a picture with her phone.

"Okay Juggie, your turn," Archie said, passing the bottle back to him. Jughead sighed and leaded forward to put the bottle down and spin it. He could feel his heart pounding as the bottle spun past Betty and thankfully past Cheryl, only for it to stop at Reggie. Veronica smirked, "Looks like Reggie's getting all the action today."

"Well you're going to have to come and get it because I'm not moving," Jughead accentuated his point by slouching even further into the cushions. Reggie stood and walked around to the couch, still clearly grumpy but now with an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks. He leaned over and braced himself on the couch with his left arm. His sleeve rode up again and Jughead saw the point and a bit of red this time. Careful that Reggie didn't notice him peeking at his wrist, Jughead quickly pecked his cheek and lightly shoved him away.

The game continued until Moose and Dilton came in to say they were heading out and Midge went with them. Jughead pushed his empty pizza box aside and went to get cake when he was grabbed by the wrist ad dragged upstairs. He was pulled into a room before he caught a glimpse on bright red hair, "Cheryl? What the hell?"

"What did you see on Reggie's wrist? I saw you looking," Cheryl asked with her hands on his hips.

"Well, Reggie doesn't really want you to know."

"5 burgers." 

"A grey point with something red on it," Jughead answered immediately. Cheryl thought for a moment.

"Like a bloody knife? No wonder he doesn't want to show it to me," Cheryl said as she crossed her arms.

"No, the red was on the other side not the tip."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not really, I don't care that much," Jughead said as he adjusted his crown. Cheryl stared at his crown for a minute, then turned and left the room.

"Pleasure doing business with you."


	2. Cheryl's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl starts dropping hints to Jughead about his soulmate so Jughead is forced into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's a bit short but the next chapter is going to be action packed so get ready!  
> Enjoy!

Cheryl slid into the booth at Pop Tate’s across from Jughead. He didn’t spare more than a glance at her before returning to his burger. Cheryl ignored this, “You don’t have your soulmate mark yet.”

“Nope.”

“Do you think you’ll get one?” Cheryl asked. Jughead raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “Nobody has ever gotten through their sixteenth birthday without getting one.”

“You know most people already know their soulmate by the time they get their mark, who do you think yours will be?” Cheryl leaned in and rested her cheek on her hand.

“I was kinda gunning for Betty, a life of eating her cooking wouldn’t be too bad. So much for that,” Jughead said.

“Really? I wouldn’t expect you to choose a girl.”

“Betty doesn’t count,” Jughead mumbled before taking another bite of his burger. Cheryl chuckled.

“I guess you have no idea who it is then?”

“Can you wait until I know who it is before you try to figure it out?”

Cheryl smirked, “Too late, I already know who it is.”

Jughead almost choked on his burger, “What? Who?”

“Sorry Juggie, you’ll have to wait the two weeks. Although, you could probably figure it out before then, but why ruin the surprise?”

She left Jughead to think more about who his soulmate was. He sat for a while before writing a list of possible soulmates for himself based around Cheryl’s hints on a napkin. It was definitely someone he knew and a guy. He immediately wrote Dilton, Moose, and Kevin, he thought for a minute before adding Reggie with a question mark at the bottom. He seriously doubted the possibility but with Cheryl’s suspicious behavior since Reggie’s birthday he couldn’t be sure.

Jughead clicked his pen while he stared at the list he’d comprised before crossing Dilton and Moose off his list as he was pretty sure they were straight and Moose had Midge. That left him with Kevin or Reggie as his potential soulmates. He got on well with both of them but he wasn’t sure he could tolerate either for the rest of his life. Kevin was too… enthusiastic, and Reggie was, well he was Reggie.

Jughead sighed and grabbed his bag and the napkin before nodding to pop and heading to the park. There he found Archie walking Vegas and decided that he would be best to ask for help, nobody knew Jughead better than he did. Jughead walked a bit faster to catch up to them before calling out to get Archie’s attention. 

“Oh, hey Jug. What’s up?” Archie asked as Vegas sniffed Jughead’s hand. 

“I have to ask you about something.”

“Go for it.”

“Who do you think my soulmate will be?” 

Archie looked shocked for a moment, soulmates weren’t a topic brought up by Jughead very often, “Is that what’s been bothering you lately? I thought you were planning to ‘let the chips fall where they may’ or whatever.”

Jughead sighed, “I was, but Cheryl says she knows who it is and she was acting really smug so I need to figure out who my soulmate is asap.”

“Okay, but you can’t get mad at me.”

“I won't.”

“I think it’ll be Reggie.”

Jughead just stared at Archie for a minute, trying to process what his best friend had just told him. "What?"


	3. Irrefutable Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie proves he is right about Jughead's soulmate.

“Have you lost your mind? Reggie and I are mortal enemies.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t get mad. Think about it,” Archie was going to try explaning himself when Reggie walked up to them in his letterman. Archie, glad for the distraction quickly struck up conversation with him, “Seriously dude, I get that you don’t want people to see your mark, but it’s like a thousand degrees.”

 

“Seriously, your soulmate can’t be that bad,” Jughead said, staring down Archie before he knelt down and pet vegas to avoid looking at Reggie, still thinking about what Archie had said.

 

Reggie scoffed, “Says the asexual who wears sweaters all year round.”

 

“Touché”

 

“Come on Reggie, we’re your best friends. Why won't you show us?” Archie asked.

 

“Why would I? Neither of you are very good at keeping secrets and until Cheryl gets distracted it’s a secret I plan on protecting,” Reggie said before shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“Arch, if he doesn’t want to show us he doesn’t want to show us. He has a point,” Jughead looked up to them, “Besides, he probably just doesn’t want to upset you because it’s Veronica or something.”

 

“I wouldn’t care, my soulmate is Betty,” Archie said, looking expectantly to Reggie.

 

“It’s not Veronica. I should go, my mom will want me home soon, she’s worried I’ll get heatstroke,” Reggie said as he walked further down the path.

 

“Hey Reg, who do you think Jug’s soulmate will be?”

 

Reggie turned sharply, “How should I know? Why?”

 

“It’s what we were talking about before you showed up.”

 

“Oh, I have no idea. Later guys,” Reggie walked away and Archie turned back to Jughead with a grin.

 

“I rest my case.”

 

“What? That proved nothing.”

 

Archie chuckled, “Did you see how sore he got when I brought up your soulmate? You know it too, you just don’t want to admit it because you love pretending to hate him.”

 

“None of that is true and I’m going to find Betty so she can prove it.”

 

“Good luck, she was the one who showed all this to me.”

 

“I can’t believe it, my best friends conspiring against me,” Jughead dramatically leaned against the fence and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

 

“You know, Dilton has been studying how soulmates are chosen. If anyone in Riverdale knows who your soulmate is, it would be him,” Archie said.

 

“Yes! Dilton will be my saviour,” Jughead stood again and he and Archie headed up to Dilton’s laboratory after dropping Vegas off at Archie’s house. 

 

“Why does Cheryl care about your soulmate so much anyway?”

 

“It’s probably to make herself feel better since Reggie won't show her his. You know how she gets when she’s excluded,” Jughead shook his head. “Wait, I want to know what Veronica thinks.”

 

“If you think it’ll be different then go for it.”

 

They changed paths to walk to Veronica’s house. They rang the doorbell and Smithers opened it.

 

“Hey, is Veronica here?” Archie asked.

 

“She is out with her mother.”

 

“It’s fine, you’ll work,” Jughead said. “Who do you think my soulmate is?”

 

Smithers sighed, “Someone equally as bothersome, perhaps Master Reggie seeing as Master Archie has been blessed with Miss Betty.”

 

“Face it Jug, everyone agrees that Reggie is your soulmate,” Archie said as he followed after Jughead storming away. “I don’t know why you refuse to accept it. You’re the one who always helps him when he gets himself into trouble, you rush to help him if he’s in danger, you love pulling pranks with him and we all see how you bring out the best in him.”

 

“That’s friend stuff, I do that for all of you guys.”

 

“But you’re the only one who really does it for Reggie, and you can’t honestly tell me that he doesn’t make you happy. In a platonic but special way at least.”

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Betty.”

 

Archie chuckled, “I’ve been spending the perfect amount of time with Betty.”

 

“I’m gonna head home, see you later Arch.”

 

“Later Jug.”

 

Jughead thought about what Archie said and the events of the day as he made his way home. He walked through the front door he saw his mom in the kitchen, “Hey Mom.”

 

“Jughead, perfect timing. I have a new pie recipe I’d like you to try.” She took his wrist and sat him at the table before cutting him a slice of the pie. He eagerly took a bite, strawberry rhubarb. His mom sat next to him with a slice of her own.

 

“Mom, did you know Dad was your soulmate before you really  _ knew _ ?”

 

“I didn’t at first, but after I found out I looked back and realised I always had this feeling. Why, do you think you know who yours is?”

 

“Maybe, thanks Mom.”

 

Jughead left his now empty plate in the sink and went upstairs. He sat on his bed and pulled out the list of potential soulmates and a pen. He only hesitated for a moment before crossing out Kevin’s name.

 

He set the napkin down on his bedside table and pulled out his laptop, sparing the napkin another glance before opening a new word document and beginning to type.

 

A few blocks away Reggie Mantle sat in his room staring at the grey crown on his wrist without a doubt of who his soulmate was, but instead fretting over what he would think when he found out he got stuck with “Mantle the Magnificent”.


	4. Jughead's birthday (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Jughead's birthday and it's going to be a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches! I am so mcFreakin sorry it took so long, but we back at it!

It was finally the day, Jughead’s birthday. He got dressed and went downstairs where his parents were waiting with breakfast.

“Happy birthday Forsythe.”

“Thanks, dad” Jughead sat down and noticed his mom’s giddy look.

“Well, who is it?”

Jughead stared down at his wrist, too anxious to turn it over and see his mark. “I don't know, I haven't looked.”

“Nervous?” his dad asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to Betty’s. After breakfast,” he quickly ate his breakfast and grabbed his backpack.   
“Wait, you should invite some of your friends over tonight,” his mom called, “I promise we'll be out of your hair.”

“Sure, thanks Mom. Bye!”

Over the past two weeks Jughead had flipped between accepting Reggie as his soulmate and completely denying it, much to the vexation of Betty and Archie. As he walked to Betty’s he thought about how Reggie had been acting recently. He was finally going back to his regular self, even teasing Jughead about his soulmate.

If Reggie was Jughead’s soulmate then why wouldn't he just tell him? He has always been one to hide behind his bravado, but surely if he knew they were soulmates he wouldn’t keep Jughead in the dark. At the same time, despite believing that they were soulmates, Jughead had been too nervous to bring it up.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to just check his mark, but when he pulled his hand out of his pocket he couldn't bring himself to look. Luckily, his thoughts had made the walk to Betty’s seem shorter and he found himself walking up the steps to her front door. He knocked and Betty opened it with a smile, “Hey! Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

Betty's smile widened, “So…”

“I don't know who it is, I was too nervous to check,” Jughead said.

Betty's face fell, “Come in, we still have some time before we have to go to school.”

“I was hoping you would check it for me.”

Betty's smile returned and she grabbed Jughead’s wrist, pulling him inside before flipping it. She looked at Jughead’s wrist and her smile gets warmer, “Aww, I'm so happy for you Juggy.”

“Who is it?” Jughead pulled his arm back so he could see his mark, “Oh.”

On his wrist was a blue and yellow football jersey with the number 1 on it. Betty frowned slightly, “Oh?”

“Not a bad ‘oh’.”

“That didn't sound like a good ‘oh’.”

“It was an average ‘oh’.”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Betty sat at the table and Jughead leaned against the counter, “Reggie doesn't strike me as someone who would refrain from sex.”

Jughead sighed, “That's probably why he didn't tell me.”

“Don't get grouchy, he can't hate you. That's like, the whole point of soulmates.”

“Yeah, I guess we'll have to talk about it at some point, there's no football practice today right?”

“You'd have to ask Archie. Text him, I need to grab my bag and then we can go.”

She went upstairs and Jughead pulled out his phone. The group chat was filled with ‘happy birthday’s and ‘what's your mark’s but he ignored them and messaged Archie.

Betty came back downstairs and they left after she yelled to her mom that she was going to school. She turned her attention to Jughead again, “So, what are you to say? You like him platonically right?”

“I don't know, I-” Jughead's phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from Archie.

‘Happy birthday dude! Nah there's no practice. Do you have a certain football player that you wanted to see ;)’ Jughead chuckled and texted back ‘shut up’. Betty read over his shoulder and smiled, “What are you going to tell everyone? They'll all be dying to know who your soulmate is. Especially Cheryl, she really wants to know if she was right.”

“They can wait until I know what's happening before I tell them,” Jughead was putting his phone back when it buzzed again. This time it was Reggie texting. Betty peered over his shoulder again, “Ooh, you two will be so cute together!”

“Get off,” Jughead held her at arm's length to stop her from reading his texts before tapping the notification. ‘Wanna meet beside the bleachers after school’

Jughead went to reply but got another text before he could. ‘Happy birthday btw’. Jughead quickly texted back ‘sure, and thanks’.

“Before I forget, my mom wanted me to invite you guys over later.”

“Okay, is Reg invited?”

“Maybe,” Jughead replied, purposely ignoring Betty's weak attempts at hiding her grin. 

They got to school and Betty rushed off to meet Veronica. Jughead went to his locker where Archie was waiting for him. He saw Jughead approach and a grin split his face, “Lemme see.”

“No.”

“What? I'm your best friend and you aren't going to show me who your soulmate is?” Archie pouted.

“My best friend with a big mouth. Sorry Arch, but you can't keep a secret,” Jughead said.

“Yeah, fair enough.”

“You wanna come over later?”

“Will I be able to see your mark then?”

“Maybe.”

“I'm there.” Archie said. Jughead chuckled and shook his head. Archie patted his shoulder, “I'm going to go find Betty before class. Later.”

“She went to find Veronica.”

“Thanks.” He called over his shoulder. Jughead set off to his first class.

Students slowly trickled in, most of them ignoring him. Some wished him a happy birthday and others glanced at him and began whispering with their friends. Jughead shrugged it off, they whispered about him all the time. He pretended that he didn't hear them talking about feeling bad for his soulmate.

Archie ran in right before the bell rang and sat next to Jughead, “You good?”

“Yeah, just in for a long day.”


	5. Jughead's birthday (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Jughead talk through some stuff and Jughead ties up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this whole chapter about 3 times but I think I finally have it perfect, I hope y'all agree!

School seemed to drag on forever as Jughead stared at the clock. Finally, the bell rang and everyone headed out. Jughead tried to be sneaky as he headed out to the field. Archie tried to talk to him but Betty pulled him aside and whispered in his ear. Archie shot a thumbs up to Jughead and walked out with Betty. 

He made it to the field where Reggie was waiting by the bleachers for him on his phone. Taking a deep breath, Jughead stood up straight and walked over to him, “Hey, Reg.”

Reggie jolted slightly before regaining his cool, “Hey, so… you got your soulmark.”

“Yeah, a little advanced warning would've been nice.”

Reggie scoffed, “Yeah, right. Why would I tell you? I didn't even know if you get soulmarks when you're ace, and it's not like we're known for being great friends.”

Jughead paused, “Why wouldn't you? It's not like I would shun you.”

“I didn't want to be ‘that loser who's soulmate doesn't even love him’. Plus, with my dad being,” He paused and glanced away, “Y’know, how he is, I wanted to be sure.”

Jughead stared at the ground, “Are you?”

“What?”

“Sure. Are you sure you're willing to never be able to fuck your soulmate? Or even kiss?”

“Well, yeah. What can we do together?”

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, “You can feed me.”

“I'm down.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I think so. Are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?” 

“I suppose there are worse fates.”

Reggie attempted a coy smirk but ended up grinning like an idiot. One Jughead couldn’t help but return. 

“So, do you want to come to my party later?”

“Yes! Yeah, sure. I should get home,” he glanced around, “Do we like, first bump or something?”

Jughead laughed and extended his fist, “Sure.”

Reggie bumped his fist against his and walked off. Jughead pulled out his phone to text Betty and Reggie turned around. 

“Just to be clear, we're like, together now. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” He jogged off again.

Jughead returned his attention to his phone and texted Betty ‘Meet me at pop's ASAP, bring arch’ 

He breathed a sigh of relief and set off towards Pop's. Seconds later his phone was buzzing violently. He checked it and saw a slew of texts coming from Archie and Betty including ‘wow that was as fast as Reggie would be in bed’ and ‘Omg you and your cryptic bullshit’

When he got to Pop's Betty and Archie were already there. Archie looked up and saw him at the door, “Jug! Come tell us what happened.”

He slid into the booth across from them focused entirely keeping his face stony. Betty’s entire face seemed to droop, “Oh Juggie, did you fight? Are you okay?”

Jughead couldn’t help the grin that split his face. “I’m great,” he said as he stole one of Archie’s fries.

“Ugh, you and Reggie deserve each other,” Archie said while crossing his arms. Betty swatted his arm.

“So you two are together now?”

“Yeah, we talked and Reggie said he was ok with being platonic.”

“I told you, soulmates are soulmates for a reason.”

“Once again, Betty is right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nerd to find,” Jughead said out of the booth, grabbed a few more fries from Archie's plate and left.

He headed up to Dilton’s laboratory, curious to see if his research on soulmates was accurate. For two weeks he had been too nervous to see Dilton about who his soulmate was, equal parts afraid of it being Reggie and scared of it being someone else. 

He knocked on the door and Dilton opened it. Jughead grinned, “Need a test subject?”

Dilton smiled and motioned Jughead around back to his lab, “I must say, I expected you to come to me a lot sooner.”

“Yeah well, I’m here now.”

Dilton went about setting up his machine, Jughead sat on a counter out of the way. Dilton came up to him with something behind his back, “Put out your hand.”

Jughead slowly extended his hand and Dilton quickly poked his finger with a needle. He jerked his hand back and cradled it to his chest, “Jeez dude, give a guy a heart attack.”

“Sorry, you seem like a squirmer.”

“So you can tell who my soulmate is just with my blood?” Jug asked. He slipped off the counter and followed Dilton to the main computer. He placed the needle under a microscope and ran a program. The screen cycled through pictures like some sort of cheesy game show. They sat waiting until it began to slow and finally landed on Reggie. 

Dilton turned to Jughead excitedly, “Well?”

“Impressive. Hey, I’m having a thing for my birthday later. You can come if you want.”

“Sure, thanks Jughead.”

“Later,” Jughead waved as he left the lab. He took a deep breath, feeling a strange sense of relief wash over him, and began his walk home.

When he got home his parents were getting ready to go out. His mother rushed over to him excitedly and grabbed his hands, “Well? Is it who you thought?”

“Yeah,” Jughead rolled up his sleeve to show his mom the jersey. She smiled widely and pulled her son into a hug.

“I'm so happy for you sweetheart!”

His father walked over and patted his shoulder, “Congratulations boy.”

Looking into his parents smiling faces he couldn’t believe he had been so nervous about this day. He couldn’t help but smile back, “Thanks, dad.”

“We should get out of your way,” His mom said as she grabbed her keys, “I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
